The Apocalypse
by mh10anthony
Summary: Fear was once an invisible thing, sweeping through lives, not staying in one place. But fear has finally evolved. Fear is now in the form of the living, it's rotted flesh, dead eyes, and cannibalistic ways sinking it's teeth into anything that moves. But this time, fear is hear to stay. In a world gone to hell, what can survivors not do inoder to survive the Zombie Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1: The perfect moment

**It's been quite a while I've seen a couple authors wrote a zombie apocalypse. I'd had ideas bursting in my head for that category. So here you go.**

**Story's summary: Fear was once an invisible thing, sweeping through lives, not staying in one place. But fear has finally evolved. Fear is now in the form of the living, it's rotted flesh, dead eyes and cannibalistic ways sinking it's teeth into anything taht moves. But this time, fear is her to stay.**

**When the world has gone to hell and three quarter of the world's population are mindless souls, waht can survivors not do inorder to survive? What can can an unfortunate barely turned adult do in the hellish world of the Zombie Apocalypse. (Summary couldn't fit in the summary area.)**

**Authors note at the bottom. **

**Volume I: The beginning of the end.**

**Volume Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all…. **

* * *

Hiccup slams the door of his silver Porsche Cayman, sighing as his bag is thrown onto the passenger's seat. He absentmindedly glides his hand on the steering wheel, his luminous ruby eyes gazing at the clear sky.

Another day, another term.

A key turns and an engine roars to life. He floors the accelerator, embracing the sounds it makes.

"Whirr! Whirr!"

One of the many perks of being the Mayor's son. Anything at his feet, from the newest gadgets to the latest of technology. Though he does have cash upon cash, he never learns to spend it freely. But his car says otherwise.

He switches gear and the Porsche shot off, the gleamy car magnetizing dreamy eyes. Another thing he hates, attention. The more eyes on him, the more awkward he becomes. He is on the green bars of awkwardness already, says his friend Fishlegs, but according to his dear friend, eyes make his awkwardness rockets to the red bars. "Oh, wont that be great." He told his friend.

"No traffic, well this ought to be my lucky day." He grumbled to no one in particular.

He takes a left turn and is instantly greeted by green gates. Berk's High. Just one more year of this place and he's off to college. Hopefully, he won't see any similar faces there.

He drives slower, eyes observant. He steers into an empty parking space. Suddenly, a black Nissan Titan 2013 races to his destination. He yelps, instinct taking over as the brakes is floored.

The driver of the Titan sniggers. He could recognize that voice from distances away.

"Ops, sorry cuz, I guess you will always be slowpoke." The driver said, his meaty hands resting leisurely on the window's sill. Snotlout Jorgenson, a seventeen year old boy that has more muscles than brains. With his muscular body and his well-toned abs he has no shortage of any female companion what so ever. His blue eyes stare at his cousin, cracked lips holding a smirk. Hiccup reverses, out of sight in a second.

"Is it me, or is that twig different."

"He isn't a twig anymore, Snotlout." said Ruffnut, her voice dreamy. Her hip-length golden locks and her curvaceous body make her one of the top wanted girl in school. She of course isn't interested in relationships.

"Why bother with them when it will end in heartbreak anyway," she once told Snotlout after he had hopelessly hit on her on the first few weeks of grade 11. Ruffnut, though a nearly grown woman, still loves to prank people. Since she was a little kid she loved it. Nothing has changed during the years. She is and forever will be a prankster.

'Oh oh, did you catch a disease." A 17 year old boy said, retreating from his sister like she had the plaque. Tuffnut, the male twin of Ruffnut, the prankster of Berk, the title he had bestowed on himself after winning an unofficial prank war. With his golden hair tied in a long braid and his green eyes staring at his sister in a joking way, his annoyance level is beyond tolerant.

"He has grown. I like that." Ruffnut said, still staring the direction the Porsche went, her soft voice making her brother frown.

"He's still a twig to me." Snotlout said, his eyes radiating uncertainty. He has to say, his cousin has change during the summer. The twig like boy is no more. It's like the boy had transformed into a handsome male. No, no such thought in Snotlout mind.

Over the summer his cousin had indeed hit a major growth spurt. His carefree hair was still unattended, but it suited his filled round face. The freckles are fainter, eyes shines brighter and his body has found some muscle. Not enough for a football player standard, but enough to be noticeable. His cousin is a threat and family or not he has to eliminate the spark before the fire spread. For no one can steal spotlight from Snotface Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup exits the car, dangling his bag on his back. His long thighs barely take a few steps before his friend attacks him.

"Hey there Hiccup how's it been?" Fishlegs, a hulk of a boy. The once bloated face is now a masculine squared jaw. His thick eyelash and observant nature makes him a treasure to hold dare. The opposite sex had surrendered after two years of flirting with him. The guy was old fashioned, he knew because of his good looks and muscles of a steroid abusing weight lifter had made the girls hooked. He isn't taking any piece of it.

"Ahh, same old same old."

"Went to dare Ol' Wrinkly huh?"

"Don't remind me." Ol' Wrinkly, a retired lawyer and now a fortune teller, is the strongest a man can be at his age. At age ninety, he can still ride a bike. "He says the world is ending and what God promised will finally happen." The duo routes their way to the doors.

"What does God promised?" Fishlegs asks, his enchanting voice pulling a pair of heavily pampered eyes to him. The girl gasps as her eyes settle on the smaller male. Suddenly like a chain of event, her friends' glances turn into gasps.

"Wow Hiccup, their looking at you." Fishlegs mumbles.

"I can see that Fishlegs." Hiccup says, his cheeks heating like a furnace. The floor becomes quite interesting to stare at, an awkward half smile on his lips.

"Walk faster Fishlegs." His friend compels to his wishes. Pairs of eyes had dwindled to the second digits.

11, 12, 13 Hiccup counts. His counting is disturbed as the school doors came into view. Three inches away, two inch, one. In a swift motion Hiccup pulls the door open and slams it behind him.

"BAMMM!"

Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Startled students suddenly jerk their heads to the boy.

There was absolute silence.

Even a pin's fall could be heard. Hiccup body begins to heat up, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His trembling hands clutch his bag's straps. He side glances towards his friend only to discover he is truly alone in this situation. He mentally slaps himself when he remembers he had literally slammed the school's door on his friend. He has some apologizing to do later.

"Uh, morning." He awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his head. No movement, no halting of eye contact.

"Hiccup?" asks a blond haired girl, her body fit for a cheerleader.

"Uh, hi-uh- Effie." Students gasp like if they had seen a miracle, and judging by the girls, it was their dreams' miracle. They murmured and gossip to their friends, but silence enveloped them as the girl, Effie, approached him, her expert smile seductive like never before.

"Well have you grown hot stuff."

These girls are crazy; one semester they were ignoring him and the next it's like they're worshipping him like a god. Girls are confusing beings, too confusing for him. He didn't miss that flirty glint in her eyes. What do you do when a hot cheerleader approach you? Well for Hiccup, we'll just be well; Hiccup.

"Oh thank you I guess." He stuttered, shaking his head repeatedly.

"You look so adorable Hiccup." The girl giggles. "You should do that more often. How does Friday night sound; when it's more private?" She says, glaring around at her audiences. The hottest girl at school definitely needs the best. Why should she stop at just Snotlout when she can have a whole new level of handsomeness bundled into an adorable package? "Just me and you, a table for two." she winks.

"Uh okay uh-"

"Great! See you Friday." She girl brightly smiles, her dimples enhancing her beauty. She practically skips off to class. "It's a date." She says in a sing song voice, sticking her tongue out at one of those daggers like glares.

Hiccup is bewildered. His head aches to process what happened? Him? Landing a date? On the first day of school? For Christ sakes, girls really are crazy. As he walks to his first class, Chemistry, the people revert to their task. As he passes the teens, the girls' stare. As much as he hates attention he somehow likes it…..

This ought to be an interesting term.

* * *

"I told you, she asked me out. I didn't have time for an answer." Hiccup rants on for the hundredth time, his annoyance at Fishlegs increasing.

"So, you're telling me that you landed a date with the hottest girl in school?" Fishlegs asks. It is unbelievable. This has to be some joke, but then again Hiccup doesn't pull pranks like these. That's the twins' job.

Hiccup throws the bag down on his seat, him following shortly after. He slouches, groaning before nodding.

"Ok, I'll take your word. I'll see for myself Friday."

"You won't have to do that." Hiccup says

"But why?"

"Because I won't be going Fishlegs."

"But that's insane. It's a one in a life time opportunity. You know how many guys would die to be in your position."

"Then they can die and I can take their place." Hiccup snaps. "It's my first day in the spotlight and I hate it. Will it make sense to say if I sort of like it too or would that be crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy," Fishlegs grumbles. "I just think you like the attention but you don't know what to do with it."

Fishlegs gazes at his friend as he ponders on the thought. Fishlegs claims a seat side his friend. "You might actually have a point there." Hiccup finally says.

"Like always." Fishlegs boasts.

The bell rings and afterwards a teacher walk in, a woman of twenty six, cherry, young and boobs to die for. She peers through her glasses, releasing a button on her grey uniform, smirking as the males shift uncomfortably in their seats. She takes a seat and crosses her meaty legs, her black skirts too short for a teacher.

"Good morning class and I hope you had a wonderful summer." The teacher says.

"Oh I did Jeanette." Snotlout flirts, "But it would have been so better with you."

"Well I'm terribly sorry Snotface but I was busy." She says, observing her nails in a bored way. The student giggles, instantly silenced by a raise of a hand. It was then Hiccup noticed that the twins were also present in Chemistry. Oh great, just what he needed.

"As I was saying, there is a new student transferred to this school."

"Is she pretty?" Tuffnut blurts.

"Is she hot?" Snotlout adds.

"You perverts will have to see for yourself." The giggles rise with each second. "I hope that you'll treat her in a friendly way. May I present to you, meet the great, the talented, the feisty Astrid Hofferson.

A teenager walks in and Hiccup's heart skips a beat. Silence cloaks the room and eyes widen, some gasping. There, in all her glory, stood a being like unlike any other. Her vivid blue eyes slowly observe the room, passing from student to student, until settling on Hiccup.

On that moment, something clicked into place.

It's like strike by lightning, although the rush of feeling cannot be put into words. It's like every vessel in their body are electrocuted, their skin starts to heat like a furnace, and their eyes are like magnets. A strange feeling rushes from the bottom of their hearts, rushing to their brains and suddenly to all parts of their body; form hair tips to their toes. Suddenly they are light headed, and paralyzed, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Astrid, Astrid you can go to your seat now." Astrid snaps back to reality. She walks to a vacant seat, head held low, ignoring the way her spine tingles. She ignores the mysterious boy at the back of her, convincing herself it was the only vacant seat, although they were two other.

With a click of a finger, the teacher snaps the boys out of their spell.

Hiccup savors the moment to take in this beauty sitting in front of him. Her long golden locks runs like a heavenly river down her spine, her skin is like the creation from the goddess Freya herself, her eyes; those mystic sea deep eyes are hypnotic, like you could be lost in bliss. Her slender frame is present with a delicious curve and her long legs are accompanied by a narrow hip. Her soft red lips suits her rosy cheeks and her thin eyelashes are curved like the crescent shaped moon. All in all, she was a god sent from heaven, a woman to hold dear for an eternity.

The period passed like a flash, Hiccup once in his life abstaining from taking notes and indulging in staring at the girl who had stolen his heart.

* * *

She can feel eyes boring into her back. She shifts in her seat, throwing a swift glance over her shoulders. It was supposed to be a cold stare, but that thought evaporated as her pupils settled on his.

Hiccup eyes widen. The goddess is more beautiful up close. He drops his eyes, racking his brains for something to say. 'Hi, 'Hi' sounds like an ok thing; cool and smooth…. His pupils meet hers, and once again he's lost in her spell.

_"_Lock away Astrid," she tells herself. "This isn't like you." Never in her young life had she ever felt this way before. So why is this boy different than all the rest? "Boys are trouble girl." Her father voice rings throw her head. She of course, being the stubborn child she is, found out the hard way. She closes her eyes, her past like a repetitive nightmare playing in her mind. She snaps back to present, pursing her lips, regaining her composure. She ignores the stare, ignores the feelings and her past. She begins taking notes.

Her hatred for men had returned tenfold.

* * *

Berk is an old fashioned village mostly in the economy. They are houses build like mansions but many old generations prefer to do things the traditional way, in honor of their ancestors. Bartering is still a common practice, hunting, community helping and a village farm. It's an extremely friendly neighborhood. Most of the houses are built the same: two story, balcony, wood and painted in white, except for the Mayor's own. Magazines and land sellers refer to Berk as the kingdom of heaven. It's a peaceful community, no murder, no crime, no danger. It's a place worth living.

Burger king is one of the top places teens travel for a meal. It is situated at the heart of the shopping center. The inhabitants hustle and bustle outside, the sun smiling brightly at the busy town. Glancing through the window of Burger King, one could see two males hunched on either side of a granite table, casually sipping their drinks.

"It was amazing Fishlegs. Just amazing." Hiccup says. Fishlegs squints his eyes in an examining manner. He had seen this reaction in a lot of guys. It always ends in a heartbreak. No way is Fishlegs gonna make his friend suffer the same fate.

"But Hiccup, you barely know the girl."

"I know that Fishlegs. That is why it is so different. She doesn't know me, she doesn't know who I am and I saw the way she reacted when I stared into her eyes." Hiccup rants, plunging his hands in a fit.

"Okay…" Fishlegs says. He occupies himself by taking a chunk off his burger. Then, after he was about to speak, no other than Snotlout Jorgenson barges through the doors of Burger King, followed by the twins.

"Oh great," Hiccup groans, eyes glaring at the intruder. Hiccup tries to make himself unknown, but that plan falters as his cousin halts in front of him and Fishlegs seats.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Snotlout mumbles, smirking.

"Who? Who many guesses do I have?" Tuffnut shouts, his sight jerking all over the place. Ruffnut elbows him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a joke." Tuffnut mutters, ignoring the tremendous pain welling in his tummy.

"Snotlout, lets just leave him alone for once, please." Pleads Ruffnut, hands on her hips.

"How can he leave me if we were never together," Hiccup says. He flinches as Snotlout gleams at him. But instead of having an angry Snotlout, he has a laughing Snotlout. Snotlout bends over, laughing loudly.

"Well aren't you funny." Snotlout says through chuckles. "And to think I always use to hate you."

"Well I was never in love with you Snotlout." Hiccup says, hoping it would make Snotlout giggle again. Hiccup spots a way to get Snotlout off his back; no way is he going to let this opportunity slide. Once again, Hiccup achieves.

"Oh gods, here, give me some space." Snotlout says, pushing Fishlegs for some space. Tuffnut settles beside Snotlout and Ruffnut throws herself next to Hiccup, much too close for comfort. A couple bonding time later, Astrid Hofferson walks in, pocketing her hands in her tight jeans. Snotlout is mesmerized, so is Tuffnut while Hiccup is awestruck.

What are the odds? First at school, now at Burger King? Astrid avoids the five teens. Snotlout isn't having any of it.

"Hey sexy, why don't you cozy next to me." Snotlout shouts. Astrid snarls, but quickly hides it as a plan settles in her head. She approaches him, a big fat fake smile which Snotlout is too preoccupied in recognizing.

"See, they always fall for the words," Snotlout whispers to Fishlegs, nudging him on his side. Abruptly, a knuckle knocks the living daylight out of him. The teens erupt in laughter.

"Don't you ever call me sexy again."

"Okay," Snotlout says, terrified. Astrid smiles.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us," Ruffnut offered, amaze she has found someone like her. Astrid was about to decline when she glimpses that boy in class. Strange feelings rise in the pit of her stomach. It is useless trying to decline. She plop down beside Hiccup, resting her hands on the table, her elbow slightly grazing Hiccup's.

Hiccup's whole body went up in flames. A simple touch is like the best thing he had ever experience. He was tongue tied once again.

"Uh- Hi." Hiccup manages to say, his cheeks flush. Astrid turns her head towards him. He swear he sees a hint of a smile.

"I'm Astrid." She says, her voice musical.

"Uh- my name- is-is Hiccup," he stutters. Astrid grins, broader this time. She has to say there is something different with this Hiccup guy.

Whatever it is, it is slowly chipping away her hatred for men.

"You live here?" Astrid asks.

"Well technically, no. If I did live here I might as well won't be so boney." Hiccup says, gesturing to himself.

Astrid giggles but cuts it short. _Remember Astrid, always keep your walls up, no matter how charming they might be._" "Mayor's son."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Ahem!" If it wasn't for Snotlout clearing his throat the duo might have been oblivious to the others.

"Don't you wanna know who I am?" Snotlout asks.

"Can I puke instead?" Astrid retorts, earning a few snorts.

And so the teens were introduced. Astrid grew less tense as each minutes unfolded. These people weren't as bad as the one home. A cherry conversation and a few failed flirted attempts with Astrid from Snotlout and the group were becoming fast friends. Hiccup had finally managed a conversation with Astrid without stuttering. For once in his life he had hold a conversation with his cousin. Snotlout realizes Hiccup isn't all that bad. He might later on grow to like the guy.

What a term.

New looks. New friends. And heck, maybe even a girlfriend. The gods might have actually favored him all along.

It's a perfect moment. The six, having a blast of a time.

It's a perfect moment….

Hiccup realizes something, something that makes his bones shiver in fear. It's the perfect moment. Ol' Wrinkly words plays in his head like a ghost story.

"On the darkest day, in the perfect moment. Cherish what you can for you'll never get something like that again. Devils will come and devils will stay… In the perfect moment…"

Hiccup gaping lips quivered. All the light was sucked out of his body, fear remains.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asks.

"What's gotten into him?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup pupils automatically shifts to the door. A couple is facing the door, the boy snaking his hands around the girl waist. The door opens and the bell chimes.

A hand grabs the girl's shoulders and teeth sinks into the girl's neck. The girl screams, her boyfriend retreating cowardly. Another bite and the girl fall to the ground, yelling with all her might.

Another bite and there was complete silence.

* * *

**Was the ending rushed?**

**Be warned, dark story. Really dark and I warn you readers and I warn you again: NO ONE IS SAFE. It means anyone can die at any time. This will be divided into volumes holding several chapters each. Each volume will be focusing on a certain perspective in the world of the Zombie Apocalypse but the same characters are present.**

**Snotlout car: 2013_nissan_titan_paris_tn_ **

**Hiccup's car: . **

**Updates will be weekly hopefullly.**

**Cya. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel fate

**Volume 1: The beginning of the end**

**Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all. **

**Oh my god please be warned. There is a very detailed paragraph of violence. Skip the part if you're squeamish. It's the second paragraph and they are some other gory events in this chapter. I'm afraid I might have to up the rating…. It's already T ed…. This arrived earlier than I thought it would…. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS. IT IS THAT REASON I UPDATED SO EARLY. EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER SUNDAY.**

**DISCLAIMER: How to train your dragon is the rightful property of DreamWorks Dragon.**

* * *

"Get off her," the boy panics. He's on the verge of tears, shuddering. Everyone is paralyzed, glaring wide-eyed at the scene.

The thing is rotten to nothing, his skull poking out his frail body. It moans as he takes chucks after chunks of the girl's face. Blood, blood is everywhere. On the white tiles, the girl's pink t-shirt and her skin, the once greasy layer of flesh replace by a reddish string of tendons and muscles. She lays on the cold hard ground, pale and lifeless. Moments later, her face turns into a gory piece of work. Her eyes were missing, ripped by the devilish teeth, nose and lips also. The thing moans as he finishes his meal. It glances up and eyes sets on fresh flesh.

"Get away, get away." The boy yells, his voice trembling with fear. The rotted corpse sinks its teeth into the boy trembling flesh, blood leaking from its mouth. He falls on the floor, beside his deceased partner.

Out of all the occupants of burger King, a customer is the first to recover from their shocked state.

He pockets his white hands, hazy eyes staring coldly at the thing. He resurfaces his hands, a handgun accompanying it and aims it at the corpse.

"Get off him or I won't hesitate to shoot." He says, long brown bangs falling into his sight.

Snotlout was the second.

"Wow wow wow," he says, "You can't be serious to shoot that guy."

"Does it look like I'm making a joke here," the gunman barks. Snotlout remains silent.

"Back away from the boy or I'll shoot." the man says, his soft experienced voice easing the fear in the room.

"I said stop eating the boy face goddamn it!" the man yells, advancing towards the thing. It pays no attention to the screaming man; it's too busy savoring its meal.

The thing lazily stands, moaning and groaning and stumbles to the gunman.

"You can't do this," blurts Astrid.

"You're committing murder!" yells Snotlout. The teens' words fall on deaf ears.

Deep breathe, aim and pull.

The shot splits through the customers' ear drum, the bullet seeking its way into the thing's chest. It still stands.

"What the hell." Another shot, this time right at the heart and the same results.

"Stop it, stop it, you're hurting my child's ears," wails a lady, hunching over her child, palms covering the child's ears while blood freely seeps through her finger crease...

"BANG BANG!" The gunman is sweating, his hands shaking. What kind of creature is this? What kind of thing can survive four bullets?

"Of course," Hiccup whispers, his mind racing faster than a speeding bullet. "It has to be the head," Hiccup murmurs, mind in a trance.

"It has to be the head," Hiccups says, sprinting towards the gunman.

"Like a what? Like a-." The man's words are lost. Like a what? Rotten flesh? Dead eyes? Cannibalistic ways? Can take bullets after bullets? There is no mistaking it.

A shiver runs up each and every one spine.

"Like a zombie," Hiccup finishes. Everyone gazes at Hiccup like if he had grown a second head.

"Watch out!" yells the man. Suddenly the thing lunges at Hiccup. It grabs Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup lost his balance and he falls to the ground. The zombie repeatedly snaps its jaw as it gets closer to Hiccup's neck and even dangerously closer.

So this is it. This is the end of Hiccup's life.

"BOOM!" The zombie falls lifeless to Hiccup's body, how it should have stayed all along.

Hiccup breathes briskly, staring at the thing that could have ended his life. He throws it off his body, stands upright, and brushes the blood off his clothes.

"Uh- thank you I guess."

"Are you bitten, scratched, anything?" the man asks, eyes scanning Hiccup roughly.

"No, I'm not." Hiccup mumbles.

Hiccup glances to his colleagues.

"Well this is a sight for sore eyes." The teens stands transfix, eyes sparkling with terror. A moment of silence, and Hiccup fear they will forever be in shock.

"Is," starts Astrid.

"That," continues Ruffnut

"A," says Tuffnut.

"Zombie," ends Fishlegs.

"What do you think?" asks Hiccup.

"I'm not making any joke here Hiccup," snaps Astrid. She suddenly wishes she had shut her mouth as hurt flashed before his face. He nods.

"Ok now that's done, we got to get out of here," says the man, checking his ammo count.

As if the dead were waiting for them to escape they slam their decomposing body onto the door, hammering with bloody hands. Two other joins them.

"Back door," yells Hiccup. Everyone, now in their right minds, turns. But what greets them is a shocking sight. The woman is on the floor, cocooning her son in her arms, as the dead leisurely tear the flesh off her bones.

As the six routes their way to the back door, five other zombies emerge.

"Shit!" The man turns back then the other way like a man would do when he is lost.

They're trap, a horde of zombie hammering on the door and the next set stumbling to their backs.

"Shit! We're trap!" yells the man. "SHIT!"

"Not yet," Hiccup says. He bolts to a chair, clasping his long fingers on the edges. "Snotlout, help me with this." With the combine forces of Hiccup and Snotlout they manage to lift the chair. "Into the window." They heave the chair into the window.

The man is the first to react; he jumps over the window, which previously had the glass Hiccup and Snotlout smashed.

Always look before you leap. The man underestimates the dead. As he glances around his environment five pale hands grabs his jacket. What a juicy meal he made...

The man screams alert the teens how dangerous the world became. This crazy world that they have to spend their unfortunate life in will never be who it used too, never will they chill in the beach, or play a leisurely game of football, or enjoy parties, or cozy on the chair watching TV. No, everything from now and forever more will be dangerous; it's not any game anymore. There's only one life you can have. It's life or death.

Hiccup pops his head outside, taking a quick sight of the danger that awaits them.

"It's clear." Hiccup jumps, out of Burger King and into the Zombie Apocalypse. The other teens soon follow. Suddenly, as Snotlout, the last to jump, was willing to jump, fingers clutch his meaty shoulders.

"No." yells Tuffnut. Snotlout elbows the dead in its head, turns and kicks it in the abdomen.

"Get off me you deceased motherf-."

"Come on Snotlout," yells an equally impatient and terrified Astrid.

"Wait," pleads a strained voice, sounding on the verge of death. The teens jerk their heads to the man. The dead are gnawing on his neck at an alarming rate, blood seeping through their mouth. Another had already ripped his hands off, sitting on its torso as it enjoys its meal. How the man is alive is a mystery to the teens.

"Take this," he groans, tossing his gun with his only attached hand. "Live, live to see another day."

And so Hiccup receives the gun, feeling a thrill of leadership overtaking him as the gun rest in his palms. As he stares a second at each teen, horror is written all over there oily faces. Though so is his, he is the one who brain processed an escape quickly in burger king. He is the one who had saved them all. If it wasn't for him, they would have been a meal for something. And like it or not, as they looks at him with lost eyes, he realizes he is the one who has to lead them in this hellish world.

Leadership is not asked, it is given to the one who has earned it.

"Come on, let's go," he orders, voice sounding firm, eyes staring ahead but mind amazed as each follows without a second hesitation.

He hates it. His father is a leader. He never wants to be. But fate is cruel isn't it?

It is a cruel fate. Not only for him, but for the world and the people who had been eaten and turned. It is a cruel fate god sends to man, turning the dead into the undead. It is a cruel fate for the world and its innocent eyes to witness.

But fate had always been cruel to the earthians who had walked this earth. But this cruel fate is beyond judgment. No one deserves this fate, not even the most hated sinned man alive deserves this.

God promised the resurrection of the dead, Hiccup didn't know he had this in mind…

He sprints, the other soon following. And so they run, run to live another day, another hour, another minute or another second. But in this cruel fated world, no one knows how much time they have. One wrong move and the dead can overwhelm you.

Live to fight another day or die and rise again. Either way, you'll still be back. But only one way is the right way.

But still, anything can go wrong in this cruel fate...

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Hiccup swiftly points his gun to Astrid who had a zombie clutching her waist. She is barely holding it in bay.

"Shoot it Hiccup, shoot it!" she yells, her voice squeaky. Hiccup remains still, eyes wide and back presses against his Porsche as his shuddering hands holds the gun upright.

Deep breathes Hiccup, deep breathe. Just pull the trigger, you did this already. His hands commence shaking more, palms sweaty.

"What you waiting for, shot it!" yells Astrid, her strength depleting.

Hiccup is paralyzed. Why? Why can't he do it?

Astrid defense breaks. She screams as the thing inches closer to her vulnerable pale skin. Suddenly a rod impales the zombie head, blood splattering over Hiccup. Astrid savior heaves the rod out of the hole.

"Are you ok?" Snotlout asks, swabbing the blood off his new found killing tool. Astrid nods, too horrified to speak for she had nearly experienced death. She strides to Hiccup, pupils in another world. She halts at Hiccup ears.

"If you hesitate like that again, zombies aren't the only thing you'll have to look out for." she growls, voice dripping with anger. She climbs into the back seat, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Snotlout asks, his newfound respect for Hiccup vanishing in thin air. He claims the passenger seat, Hiccup slowly getting in the driver's seat. Still at daze, Hiccup turns the key and the six speeds into the world of danger...

* * *

**Well this is shorter than I thought it would be. It seemed like a good idea to end it here before I put in another line break. This is not a good chapter for me I guess. But It still was enjoyable to write. I just hope it's good enough… **

**I know a lot of you are gonna be mad I didn't make Hiccup shoot the gun but come on. I've read some zombie fic on here and they were portraying Hiccup like a badass. Hiccup realistically won't fire a gun. He's too afraid. But still it was Astrid, and Hiccup will protect anyone who is in danger. But killing is not an option for Hiccup. But believe me, his opinion will change.**

**For no one is pure in the Zombie Apocalypse. But development need to happen… **

**Mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be intensifying. I mean really intensifying…. **

**Next on HYTTD: The Zombie Apocalypse: **

**"I need to see them," Snotlout says, voice firm and deep.**

**"I need to see mine." Fishlegs blurts.**

**"And ours too," the twins chorus. Hiccup clutches the wheel has he makes a decision. Separation is not an option.**

**"Whatever happens, whatever we decide, we stick together." growls Hiccup.**

**"NO! No!" yells Snotlout, he falls to the knees, clasping a dead body.**

**"We need a place to go," says Hiccup. **

**"Where can we go?" asks Astrid, resting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup stares into the distance, no answer…. **

**"**

**They're everywhere!" yells Tuffnut. "They're everywhere." Zombies in the hundred stumbles to their camp, their stomach hungry for flesh….. **


End file.
